maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien/Monster
Battle Damien is a level 210 enemy which is the final boss of Heroes of Maple. Players attempting to fight him must be at least level 190 or higher. Players are allowed to attempt once per day and defeat once per week. With a 30 minute timer, each player has 10 lives in the battle. The map is flat (similar to Temporal Crevasse) and has a potion cooldown of 5 seconds. Although he has less HP than Lotus, Damien is a much more annoying and time consuming boss due to a few reasons: The Brand/Stigma system (see below); Attacks/skills that makes him untouchable for a long time resulting in loss of DPS (e.g his teleports that make him disappear for a couple of seconds, his fireball attack); and the blue orbs at phase 2 which chases after players and lowers their damage by 90%. The battle has two different phases. Phase 1 In the first phase, he has 7 skills: #Flying Sword. A Flying Sword seeking players, dealing 20% Max HP touch damage, with normal knockback. After flying around for a certain time, it will start targeting a specific player until it can land on the ground. The sword then becomes a stationary sword plant which pulses up to 5 times, dealing 99% Max HP damage. This pulse damage can be reduced by certain damage reduction skills. #Demon Mark. Damien starts channeling energy, creating smoky demon marks at multiple spots that explode after 3 seconds, dealing 100% HP damage and giving 1 Brand Stack to any player that survives. #Blue Spirits. Damien summons blue spirits that float in the air. After 5 seconds, the spirit transforms into a claw-shaped weapon and strikes down, dealing 15% Max HP damage to players beneath. Players that get hit are Petrified and forced to play a mini QTE game where they have to correctly press 10 arrow keys to remove the curse. If they fail, they will be stunned in place for 8 seconds and take an additional 30% HP damage at the end. The amount of arrows can be reduced with the amount of Status Resistance. #Fireballs. Damien floats in the air and shoots fireballs downward. The fireballs deal 90% HP touch damage but they move slowly, and can be avoided by Dark Sight. #Charge Attack. Damien charges when a magenta mystic cloud appears before him, dashes forward, dealing 30% HP damage to players in the way with knockback, and inflicting 1 Brand Stack. #Dive Attack. Damien can teleport into the air, diving diagonally in the direction he is facing after a few seconds. Players hit by his dive attacks will take 30% HP damage with knockback and be inflicted with 1 Brand Stack. #Teleportation. Damien can also randomly teleport. Every 30 seconds, one player will receive 1 Brand Stack, based on one of the following criteria: *The player who is #1 on the aggressive list *The player with the most stacks *The player with the least stacks *A player chosen at random Players can stand on top of the World Tree's Altar which randomly appears and hold the NPC chat key for a short amount of time without being interrupted to remove all Brand Stacks. Brand Stacks are released upon death, which temporarily summons an additional Flying Sword which gradually shrinks and disappears eventually. Once a player reaches 7 Brand Stacks and any invincibility skill wears out, (s)he will receive 100% HP damage and instantly die, ignoring the effects of death protection buffs such as Heaven's Gate or Might of the Nova. It also increases Damien's Crystal Count (indicated by the crystals next to the Boss timer) by one, showing a bigger Brand symbol on everyone's screen. In Hard mode, the following message will appear after someone died to that pattern: Once Damien's Crystal Count reaches 7, or his HP drops to 30% (whichever happens first), everyone in the map gets teleported to the next phase. Remaining HP in Phase 1 is carried over to Phase 2. *Message that appears after he transofms once his HP drops to 30%: "Damien has claimed the full power of darkness". *Message that appears after he transforms once his crystal count reached 7: "The Brand has taken hold, and Damien surges with the power of darkness". **Note that in Hard mode this message will appear if someone has died for reaching 7 stigma stacks regardless of the boss' crystal count. Phase 2 In the second phase, Damien's skills as follows: #Flying Sword. Only appears when a person is killed by Brand Stacks. #Demon Mark. Removed. #Blue Spirits. Same as Phase 1. #Fireballs. The appearance is changed to solid orange spheres, but is otherwise the same as Phase 1. #Charge Attack. Now charges into you instantly, inflicting 1 Brand Stack. This can be avoided by crouching. #Dive Attack. Now targets players and deals 100% HP damage. Damien will target the player with the highest Brand Stacks, regardless of direction. Players nearby will also be hit. This can be avoided by standing directly below him while he is in midair. #Teleportation. Same as Phase 1. #Transcendent Orb/Shadow Zone. A large, sphere-shaped blue cloud cluster orb hovers above the ground, causing 5% HP damage every second. The orb's size can grow larger and up to 3 orbs can appear at once as Damien's HP decrease. While inside the Orb, your damage, as well as the effectiveness of potions and healing skills effectiveness, will be reduced to 10%. This is similar to Magnus's Zone Control. #Spatial Rip. Damien teleports forward, summoning three blue slits that burst after a couple of seconds, dealing 100% HP damage. #Fire Tornado. Damien starts channeling and summons a tornado that shoots two lines of small fireballs in both direction (four lines in total), players hit by the fireballs receive 60% Max HP damage and 1 Brand Stack. Fireballs have a limited range, will disappear after travelling a certain distance. There are 3 ways to dodge this attack, namely by timing your jumps, running to the ends of the map where the fireballs' range cannot reach you (depends on Damien's position when he casts this skill), and lastly by standing on top of Damien. #Root Trap. Damien uses the Corrupted World Tree to trap everyone and then starts channeling a full-map explosion. All players receive the Petrify debuff and will have to press left and right arrow key repeatedly to escape. Once you escape, you will have to deal damage to Damien in order to block him from casting the explosion. If you don't deal enough damage, the explosion will occur, dealing 200% HP damage. The timer for Brand Stacks is reduced from 30 seconds to 20 seconds. NOTE: Like Magnus, Damien has enrage mode which can be happened when any party members do not hit Damien for longer than a minute, then he will summon up to 6-8 fully grown Transcendent Orbs and will cause any attacks faster than normal, making him almost impossible to be beaten. In this case, any death will force all party members to leave the room and will count as fail. Dark World Tree Normal |ins= |etc= *Twisted Stigma Spirit Stone *Intense Power Crystal *Twisted Time *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=World Tree Summit }} Hard }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Twisted Stigma Spirit Stone *Intense Power Crystal *Twisted Time *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=World Tree Summit }} Story Story (Weakened) Category:Major Bosses